


my omega

by Molsy1603



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alpha Lexa, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, Omega Clarke, Omega Verse, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 12:55:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9491762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molsy1603/pseuds/Molsy1603
Summary: the sky people find themselves trapped, surrounded my thousands of soldiers. one soldier walks to the gate."hello sky people, Heda requests your company to discuss the terms of your surrender"





	1. first month

**Author's Note:**

> there is probably a lot of mistakes, it's my first go at a fanfiction

It’s cold and dark, the lights have been dulling over the days until eventually clarke has been lulled into darkness. The blonde is numb, not only to the cold depths of space but also, to the pain. The pain of constant hunger, the pain of loneliness and the pain of knowing she will never see her father again. She lay in the corner of the small cell, at 16 this is not what she imagined her life to be. The muted vibrations and light hum of ventilation being her only friend. The quiet darkness was abrupt shattered as, two tall brute looking guards lumberd in. clarke, disorientated by the sudden bright lights, found herself panicking.

“Whats happening! I'm sixteen, i still have years. I haven't even been tried yet” she yelped. she twisted and pulled against the man's grip as; they dragged her over the threshold of her cell and, out into the hallway. As she rounds the corner she is met with familiar grey eyes. Her mother waiting arms wide, ready for a hug.

“Clarke im here, dont worry. You aren't getting floated. Baby breath” she reassures her daughter. It only makes the situation worse. Clarke now frantically pulls and wriggles against her restraints. Attempting to remove herself from her mother's arms but, abby only holds on tighter. . “ they’re sending you to the ground, to see if its inhabitable. I’ll see you in a month, okay baby. One month and i'll be there. Be safe. I love you.May we meet again” abby all but whispers as she injects clarks neck with a tranquilizer and her daughter collapses in her arms.

\-------------------------------------  
Her head burns as she tries to squirm away from the pain, but finds herself trapped. Her eyes open slowly, the space is dark but filled with screams of worried teens. The room rattles and shakes clarke out of her sleepy state. “Whats going on?” she said worriedly she’s not sure if she is asking herself or someone else.

“Well hello there princess, it appears we are landing” there is a loud thud followed by the warping of metal. “Landed… finn A.K.A the only alpha your omega pussy will ever need by the way” an early silence blankets over everything. No hum. No screams. Just silence. Until 

“Oh my god finn! Shut the fuck up and leave the girl alone. She’s scared and would never go for a tiny pup like you” the voice was powerful with a hit of spitefulness as she nodded towards his crotch. It came from a girl clarke knew as ‘raven boom boom reyes’ she was a few years above clarke at school. Beta . from what clarke remembers she was arrested for blowing up a science lab when she was 14, around 5 years ago. Which confused clarke, she didn't know of anyone who survive the jury at 18. 

The girl saw the confusion on clarke’s face and like clockwork she explained “i'm raven, you're clarke right. You probably don't remember me but, your father saved me. jake , he… well at my trial he told the jury that i would be his successor, that i was the best mechanic he knew and i was worth more than being floated. He was a good man, he did not deserve the fate he faced. I'm sorry” .clarke was unaware her father did such an act, but a small smile graced her face. The smile was washed from her face as a low angry growl escaped from finn; obviously just realising ravens insult to his member.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

It’s been a weeks and finn hasn’t left clarke alone. It's not that she doesn't like him. It's just she doesn't like him like that.In Fact she finds it infuriating that he still thinks her body is his right. You see it started with brief encounters. Simple “hi’s” and “goodbye’s”. Lucky for her she had developed friends on earth. Raven promised to keep her safe and away from finn. through the weeks she had also made friends with a girl named octavia and her brother bellamy . Octavia was a small-ish spicy little 17 year old, who her 24 year old brother tried to keep up with. Their relationship reminded clarke of her relationship with her best friend wells, who had died the year before of pneumonia. It made her sad to know he would never get to see how beautiful earth is, she remembers it being all they talked about.

Everything was going well, weeks past and a camp was built. As time continued clarke learned to fish and hunt from octavia and how operate different equipment from raven. Bellamy on the other hand was a little harder to learn from. The two were constantly arguing over rules needed to keep the camp safe. Although, they were constantly arguing the pair did not take it out of work hours and were becoming good friends.it had been going better than clarke could have ever dreamed. Leading up to now obviously…

The 100 were celebrating the last day of the month. The fire was burn bright with many people sat around talking and playing games.They were celebrating their families coming down. Although clarke hated to admit it she did miss her mother. Even after everything she did to her father,she was looking forward to seeing her . 

Clarke was brought out of her day dream by a unfamiliar feeling, it was only the damp wet cloth between her legs told her was it was… her heat. It was coming thick and fast. It would be here in a matter of days, a week at most. She knew that the ship was coming down with medication to stop her heat. So she just needed to wait another couple of hours. She had never endured a heat and was hoping to not start now. Without saying a word to anyone clarke gets up and walks away. She needed space and air. She’s not sure where she is going but she just ventures further into the woods. Its peacefully quiet. 

*SNAP* a stick breaks behind clarke and before she can turn around he is on her.

“Not so clever now, your friends aren’t round are you princess” finn's face is pressed to her neck and he's slowly grinding down on her. Clarke now understands ravens “small” comment. She thinks quickly and shoves her her knee as hard as she into his crotch he wails and roles off her. She darts up and runs in the first direction. However he’s hot on her heals. 

Suddenly, a hand comes out and pushes her face first into the nearby. With her stomach against the tree.The body behind her was hard,muscular and about 6 inches taller than clarke. She froze, the second she took her first breath… ALPHA. The alpha smelled strong, violent and calming all at the same time. The alpha was flush against clarke’s back holding her hands above her head effortlessly. For a second clarke tried to wriggle out of the alpha’s hold but, it was no good this alpha was stronger than anyone clarke had met. Within seconds clarke stilled as footsteps grew louder. Clarke felt warm breath on on her ear and lips on her neck as, finn sprinted passed the tree her and the alpha were behind. 

“Shhhhh” the alpha lulled as the rubbed their member on clarkes ass. All clarke could think was how large the bulge was. She was pulled out of her mind when she felt teeth scrape across her pulse point. She was 16 she wasnt ready for pups and mating. yet , she didn't scream she just stood there preparing for the bite and being knotted. As a child she remembers being taught my her alpha mother to be quiet, don’t fight it. It is an alphas birth right to knot you. Yet the bite never came, what came in fact shocked clarke more than any bite. A kiss to her neck as soft as petals. “My omega” the alpha husks. With those words the pressure of the body behind clarke was gone. She turned to find nothing but empty forest.


	2. the never ending army

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is just a transition into the next, the next chapter Skrikru submit to Heda. Clarke meets Lexa 
> 
> if you have any ideas or queries  
> my twitter is jaffa1603

All of a sudden clarke is short of breath. As if the strange alpha has knocked the contents of her lungs away from her. She felt cold. She leant against the against the tree. It was cold and rough nothing like the warm alpha she was leant against earlier. Clarke took a couple of long breaths, to carm herself. She stood up and walked back to camp. She can’t tell how long she was slumped against the tree but what she can tell is that the night has grown from navy blue to deep dark black and the temperature had grown bitter. Clarke decided to walk back. 

When clarke arrives back the party is still it was still in full swing. Raven ran up to clarke having watched finn returned sad a moment earlier. “Clarke, clarke are you okay? Did he touch you? I'm going to kill that small dick son of a bitch ”

“I'm fine reyes, no need to have an aneurysm.” clarke replied plainly subconsciously look around. She wanted to find the man. The alpha. But none fit the bill. None were strong and muscular enough to be the alpha. No one's scent screamed violence like the alphas did. After spending what seemed like forever staring at alpha as they went about their business yet, none fit the bill. Maybe he was asleep or something. One thing she knew was this man was a real alpha and he had to be in camp somewhere. 

Eventually the time caught up with her and she was grew tired. She made the short trip to her bed where she slipped into sleep quickly, dreaming of her strong alpha male.

\------------------

Clarke was awoken by a crash, the sound of metal warping and the ground vibrating. She quickly gets up and rushes outside, not have to dress due to her falling asleep in her clothes. The ark had landed perfectly and safely in the exact location raven had given them. This meant that there was a thin fence, not thick enough to keep people out around the camp and its new occupants. I mean why would they need that, they were the only humans alive.

She rushes to the open doors to meet the families flooding out. “Clarke, clarke over here” she turns into the open arms of her mother. “I'm so glad you are safe baby. It's so beautiful down here” once clarke was release from her mother's arms she guided her to her living quarters. They were safe. 

The day goes by quickly with the 100 helping the new people settle into their new homes. By the time had finished for the day it was late and she was the only one still awake. She took the long way back to her tent to ensure no one was awake. She was right the day must have really worn everyone out. Until something catches clarkes eye, a light in the far away distance she doesn't think anything of it. She knows for a fact monty and jasper hang out at the edge of the woods to smoke pot so they don't have to share. As soon as clarkes head hits the pillow she is out like a light yet she can't help but feel slightly off. She shrugs it off and closes her eyes.

\-----------------------------------------------

Morning rises on the camp it’s the early hours of the day when a scream ruptures the quiet air. One scream turned to four which turned to ten which turned to more. Clarke arose confused the screams were everywhere. She left her tent in confusion and was met by realisation. 

Thousands of men and women surrounded where the flimsy fence of the settlement once stood. Clarke had never seen so many people in her entire, she didn't even know numbers could go so high. They seemed to be ushering everyone to the middle of the camp those who resisted were knocked unconscious and dragged to the middle. It was all but 5 minutes before everyone was in the middle. Clarke had tried to resist and suffered a nasty blow to the head before co-operating. Scared clarke sat down and hoped it was all a dream. 

The warriors wore masks , paint and skulls on their faces. Clarke couldn't help but hope her heat wasnt to obvious. She had forgot to ask her mother the night before for some medication. Clarke cursed herself for forgetting, how could she be so stupid.

For the most part the warriors had kept their distance but, one approached. “Hello skiakru i am indra, general of the trikru armies and merciless warrior, may your leaders stand”. clarke and bellamy stood as well as abby, jaha and kane. Abby looked at clarke with a death stare before walking over to her and bellamy. “Stand down you too, we thank you for what you've done but, we will take it from here” it felt like a kick to the gut after everything they had done for them, they were still just nobodies. Bellamy went to step up but clarked grabbed his arm and pulled him to his knees with her. 

Abby then joins jaha and kane in front of a confident indra. “hello sky people, Heda requests your company to discuss the terms of your surrender”. Abby grits her teeth and spits. “What makes you think we are surrendering” indra turns on her heel and nods towards the people on their knees, “ to me it seems like you are not in the position to talk”. The trio hold their heads high as the walk through the army of warriors.

They must have been walking for 10 minutes before they reach their destination a large grand tent just concealed by the woods. “If you so much as disrespect heda you will face my wrath” and with that they entered...


	3. mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> okay so SMUT, don't hate me. there is a reason for it, I promise. there is probably a lot of mistakes but her goes.   
> let me know what you think. I know it's probably not what you were expecting

The room is dark but a single thrown made on 100 intertwined branches was lit. the room smells of thick alpha, forcing them to submit to their knees. The figure in the chair stands, they assume this is their cue to stand because the guards pull them to their feet. Abby looks at ‘heda’ she is taller than abby, she would guess between 5,10 and 6 foot. The girl's eyes were piercing green and surrounded by black paint covering her eyes. Her eyes were almost unnaturally green, Abby assumed it was a product of the radiation. She had brown hair tied in intricate braids and a red sash around her shoulder. 

“Welcome, skiakru” her voice was powerful and riddled with dominance. “ i am heda, commander of the 12 clans”. “It sure doesn't feel like a welcome” abby countered quickly causing indra to growl. “Well you are on my land without, my permission. So i suggest you control your tongue before i remove it from your skull” it was the way she said it like she would kill all of them if abby stepped a foot out of line.

\-----------------------------------------------------

It seems like hours since clarke’s mother walked away with jaha and kane. The sun was almost setting when they returned with a group of around twenty warriors huddled. Abby was clutching what looked like a brand and kane was looking on concerned. 

They joined the now standing group. “What happened?” clark asked concerned with her mother’s health. “We will be safe we made a deal. Better than we could have ever hoped for. We are part of their clan now”.

Clarke was about to talk when she was interrupted by abby “i'm so sorry clarke” clarke was about to ask what for when two strong bodies grabbed her and held her strong. “She wanted a virgin omega, blonde hair, blue eyes. Your womb will be filled with her pup by the fortnight”. a single tear rolled down her face as they pulled her kicking, screaming body away. All the while her friends stood stunned by her mother's words.

\-------------------------------------------------

Clarke sat alone on the bed in a state of shock over the outcomes of the day. how can a mother betray her like that, what is she going to do. how could a mother betray her like that, what was she going to do. clarke panicked when she heard talking outside. Within seconds to young women walked in ,Slightly older than Clark but still that is pure of heart. 

“Sorry to bother you but we are here to ready you for your night with heda” The women stripped clarke down till nude and sat her down on the edge of the bed. “Heda will be with you shortly clarke kom Skaikru” clarke nodded and the two left. Clarke stared at the floor petrified her heat was becoming worse by the hour as the stress had pushed the process along further. The truth is clarke knew it was going to hurt.

Clarke was met with a familiar scent of violence and passion. When clarked looked up to see her alpha male she was met with piercing green eyes. Clarke did not expect the alpha to be female she thought she was too tall and strong to be female but alas, she was wrong. Her alpha was stood infront of her naked. Clarke tried to keep her eyes on the alpha's face but, her eyes naturally wondered down to the alphas thick long meat standing proudly. The head was red and angry and the shaft was veiny and straight. Her jaw dropped which in turn planted a smug grin on the alpha's face.she didn't even know they could be that big.

“My omega” the alpha says as she pounces on clarke forcing her body up the bed until her head is on the pillows.lexa now lying on top of clarke, takes a long lick from her shoulder to her ear. “ i hope your cunt is as sweet as your skin my omega” clarke flinches at the phrase but doesn't dare move she can feel the commanders member pulsing against her. “ we are to be married tomorrow and we will be mater by sunrise.” clarke squirmed a little more. Heda took one of her hands between their bodies and grasped her penis.

She began rubbing the head between clarkes folds.”fuck your cunt is so wet for me, it was my alpha cock and, don't think i didn't smell your heat when i walked in.don't worry my sweet omega your womb will be filled with my pup soon” with that she thrusted hard into Clarke's entrance. Clarke scream, the pain was too much as lexa pulled out almost all the way clarke looked down to see what lexa was looking at.

There was blood on her shaft…. “My little virgin omega, not a virgin any more. Your pussy takes my cock well omega” with that the commander slams her hips back and forth at a brutal pace.the commander just repeated the same growling “Mine” into clarkes ear every thrust.the sound of skin slapping against skin could be heard from anywhere in camp. The pain had subsided and clarke was feeling better about being penetrated. It felt good in fact, she was contempt. 

Slowly heda’s thrusts grew erratic “is your omega pussy ready to take my big alpha knot, i'm cuming” with that she pushed in as deep as she could. clarke screamed as she was forced even wider over her alpha's knot until it was inside of her. Heda still moved pulling out as far and she could go, then back in. clarke felt her head pushing at the opening of her womb.her balls tighten and her shaft twitch. Jets of hot liquid sprayed Clarke's inner womb as, the commander's teeth latched onto Clarke's throat until she tasted copper. 

The bite was painful but clarke just laid still. I am hers now, she thought. Clarke felt her stomach, it was bloated with the amount of cum inside her. With that the commander collapsed on top of clarke, dick still fully sheathed inside her. And with that clarke succumbed to sleep, commander acting as her blanket.


	4. the wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I realise a lot of people don't like the way I wrote Lexa in the previous chapter but, I want this fic to show the darker side of all alphas and including Lexa. let me know what you think

Clarke’s eyes fluttered open, the light filtered through the opening of the tent onto her face. She opened her eyes facing her side. There were bright blue flowers sitting in a jug on her bed side table but, no Heda. A fur blanket had taken her place. Clarke felt cold her alpha left her in heat, was she not good enough?. It was a fact that alphas and omegas often spent days without being deserved after mating. 

Clarke sat up expecting to be saw but, she wasnt. Had it been a dream? Clarke’s hand moved to her neck where there was a layer of cream where the bite was. She then lifted the fur away from her body to look at herself there were scratches all up her thighs and abdomen that were also covered in cream. Clarke was shocked the scratches and bite was proof but, she felt no pain. 

“Skia prisa” Clarke was jolted away from her thoughts by the young women stood in the corner of the tent. They were the same women who had prepared Clarke the evening before. “Sorry to awake you skia prisa but, it is 3 candle marks to noon and we must ready you for your wedding” Clarke nodded and got out of bed. 

The two women gasp. Clarke looked down worried of what they saw but saw nothing out of the ordinary. Besides the scratches and cream. “Whats wrong?” clarke sounded alarmed. ”nothing skia prisa, your bath awaits you”.

Clarke settles into the warm water of the bath while the young of the women washes her hair. “What is your name?” Clarke almost whispered while the girl rubbed soap into her back. “Mary” she blurted but went back to her work. “Why did you gasp at me” clarke probes. The girl lets out a sigh and get up to leave clarke “ i mustn't”. Clarke grabs her wrist “please”. She lets out another sigh. 

“She treated your wounds, this means that they will not be as prominent at the wedding. As the strongest alpha, heda was supposed to ruin your body so no one would want you but, her. She didn't and, our people will perceive her as week for doing so.” Clarke finally understood. 

Heda was their alpha and she had to be roughless in all things. Still clarkes heart warmed slightly knowing she wasnt as rough as she should have been and that she tended to her wounds afterwards. Clarke got out of the bath with the help of Mary and Cara. She was lead back to the bedroom where she was guided in front of the mirror.

“What did she do to you?” raven all but screamed as she entered. She hugged Clarke’s naked form. “I'm okay raven, i do not hurt”. Raven let out a sigh of relief “ i'm here to give you away to her, after the things your mother said i thought you would prefer me to do it” clarke smiled and hugged her. 

Raven sat on the bed and watched Clarke get ready. Her hair was done in the usual way with two pieces tied to one another at the back of her head, with the same blue flowers in her hair. She was barefoot , with a thin bandage wrapped around her breast, just thick enough to cover her nipples and, a loin cloth. She was ready, or she hoped she was. 

Raven linked arms with her and, guided her from the tent. As she walked through the grounder camp, she noticed the group was soft. Looking down she noticed she was walking on a blanket of blue flowers. 

The altar was surrounded by 100 of warriors, the warriors weren't like before. In fact if it wasnt for their builds Clarke would have thought they were just normal people. At the altar in full armour was Heda stood under an arch of blue roses. 

Clarke joined her standing shoulder to shoulder. The person was talking in a language that Clarke didn't understand so she just looked at the commander. Her face was hard. She was taller than Clarke and wore a fur caped on her back. all of a sudden a wet flannel is pushed into Clarke's hands. 

Heda noticed the confusion on her face and leant in to whisper in Clarke's ear. “It is so you can remove my warpaint, so you can see me as me”. Clarke did as she said removing her warpaint. The girl looked different innocent almost. After she was done the commander picked her up bridal style and kissed her. The kiss was soft, almost too soft. Clarke is surprised the way the other girl keeps her so close to her body with no effort. 

She is carried the short distance to a grand table with only one chair. The command walked over and sat in the chair pulling clarke into her chest. The spend the day like that, with people coming and going giving them their blessing. It was dark when Heda first spoke. “Leska” Clarke looked at her puzzled. “My name is Leska” her hand trails the girl thigh where a scratch lies “i'm sorry for my behaviour, when i have my warpaint on i am the commander. I cannot be a weak alpha and i had to show my dominance. But know that it pains me to see these marks, i will never lay my hands on you. I will never force myself on you again. I will never forgive myself for the things i did that night. I know that you will not forgive me. i just pray to the gods i did not hurt you too bad. You are cold ski prisa” Clarke nods slightly as Lexa take the cape from her back and wraps it round Clarke. Clarke just looks into Lexa's eyes , all she sees is guilt and pain. Clarke doesn't know what to say so she just snuggles further into her. 

The moment however doesn't last long as Abby approaches the table. “Heda” Clarke flinches at the voice and Lexa notices; in turn holding her to her chest closer. “Its nice to see you have used her well” Lexa’s spine straightens and her jaw clenches at the comment “she needed to learn her place, I hope your pups are well” stroked Clarke's back in comfort. “ thank you Abby, you raised a beautiful omega” Abby nodded and left.

“ are you tired ai hodnes” Clarke nodded into her neck. Lexa’s hand wrapped under her back and knees as she lifted her effortlessly. Her spine straightened and jaw set she speaks proudly. “My omega and i are retiring” with that she walked Clarke back to there tent and laid her on the bed. Clarke watched as Lexa walked round the bed to the cabinet grabbing herself a drink. She then went about removing her clothes and armour so she was left in her undergarments.

She sat on the chair, reading her book . Its around an hour before Clarke starts to nod away. “Lexa” within seconds Lexa is looking back at her. ”come to bed”


End file.
